Japan's Next Top Model:Kazuki Undercover
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: This is the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover**

**Hahahahaha! Sorry for posting this earlier…apparently, I can't wait to make another Kazuki fic! I love Kazuki! He's like cotton candy; soft and sweet! Support Kazuki! Mwah!**

Kazuki Fuchoin was leafing through the pages of a newspaper Wan Paul, the owner of the café he was in, left on the counter. He came across a page with an advertisement for what he presumed was a new television program. It was an ad for Japan's Next Top Model, the local counterpart of the hit American reality show. He chuckled at the sight of a stick-thin lady clad in a two-piece bikini. He turned the page and focused on another article. Paul saw what the latter was looking at earlier, and a grin formed in his lips.

"I saw what you were looking at, Kazuki."

"Yes?"

"That girl…she's a lovely one, isn't she? Is she your type?"

Kazuki's doll-like face looked puzzled. Paul pointed at the newspaper resting on the young man's lap. Kazuki remembered what he was looking at earlier. He gave a sly smile.

"Oh, do you mean the model, Paul-san? Yes, she is lovely Paul-san, but I do not fancy such type of woman. She seems to be too extravagant for someone like me."

"Well, you are right, but aren't you saying that you don't fancy her because you're afraid to hurt her feelings?"

"What do you mean, Paul-san?" Kazuki's brown eyes blinked. Paul looked at him and gave out a sigh, realizing that the latter was too humble to admit the obvious truth that he was even lovelier than the bikini-clad model.

"Oh, well, it's nothing. By the way, are you planning to join that contest?"

"Of course not!" Kazuki answered with a soft giggle. "Jubei would never allow me to do something like that, and besides, you should be a woman in order to be able to join a contest like that!"

"You won't have to worry about those things, Kazuki, with a doll's face like yours and that slender figure; you could pass as a woman. I'm sure Jubei would be so proud to see you on TV!"

"But Paul-san, I'm not a woman. I can't deny that I look like one, but I'm not one. In addition," Kazuki said. "I don't have any intention to be one."

"You have a point there. You don't need to become a woman to look so beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment, Paul-san."

Kazuki ordered a cup of coffee and started sipping his drink when a rather troubled middle-aged man walked in to the café. He nervously walked towards Paul, looking fervently worried.

"I-I heard that I can find retrieval agents here."

"Oh, I'm afraid they're not around and cannot accommodate you as of this moment, sir. They are currently working on a job."

The man looked very troubled and disappointed. "I guess I'll just come by some other time." With that, the man headed for the door, ready to leave.

"Matte kudasai," Kazuki said in his mellow voice. "If you really need help, I'll be willing to give it." Kazuki smiled at the customer, whose face immediately brightened up.

"I am Daisuke Chiba, I work in Nihon Secret Services and Crime Analysis."

"Oh, so, Chiba-san, what can I do to help you?"

"Well, you see, about a week ago…"

_"ALERT! ALERT! AN INTRUDER IS IN THE HEADQUARTERS! AN INTRUDER IS IN THE HEADQUARTERS!"_

_"Quick! Run after him!"_

_"There he is! Shoot him!"_

_(The suspect runs quickly)_

_"Faster! We may lose track of him!"_

_(The suspect jumps out the window; the hood of his cat suit was stuck to the pane and was torn off.)_

_"We've lost him!"_

"…an intruder went to our headquarters. He was completely covered and he left no fingerprints. Fortunately, we've got some strands of his hair. We had it tested, and the DNA result points to, well, this woman," the man took his laptop from his suitcase and revealed a picture of a woman. Kazuki's brown eyes widened at the sight of the woman. She was the model he saw in the newspaper earlier that morning

"Chiba-san, I believe I've seen this woman in the newspaper this morning. Paul-san, can you please lend me the newspaper?"

"Sure." Paul handed the beautiful man the crisp newspaper. Kazuki thanked him and started leafing through the pages until he finally came across the page with the model's picture.

"Chiba-san, is she this lady?" Mr. Chiba took a good look at the picture and concluded that she was the same woman who broke into their headquarters.

"Yes! She was the one who broke into the headquarters! She stole the most dangerous drug in the country! I need to catch that woman!"

"But, Chiba-san, what's she doing in the new reality TV show?"

"Well," Mr. Chiba exclaimed. He paused for a while and seconds later "she's planning to use the drug to poison the other contestants so she could bag the prize! Please! Please bring that drug back! It's very dangerous!"

"But Chiba-san, you are part of the secret services, right? Haven't you tried to get the drug back yourself?"

"The thing is, that intruder had seen the faces of each and every one of the secret services. I know it'd cause a much bigger commotion if she realizes that we are chasing after her to get the drug back. It's going to cause us many lives."

"How do you intend to get it back, then?"

"Well, we all know it's impossible for us to enter the show. There are only a handful of women in the secret services, and, frankly, none of them could pass as a model."

"O-oh, that's really unfortunate."

"You said it-"he said, and took a good look at Kazuki. "Cute face, fair skin, long lashes…yes, you could be."

"Pardon?" Kazuki blinked.

"Could you please stand up?" Kazuki did what he was told.

"Good! Tall and long legs…curvy body, cute butt…yes. Excuse me for a moment; I have to call one of my colleagues."

Chiba went out and phoned somebody. Just as soon as the conversation was finished, a black limousine appeared before him. A blonde haired lady stepped out of the car.

"Boss, this is the retrieval agent whom I hired to get the drug back."

"Are you sure she has the capability to finish a job like this?"

"Yes, boss! She can even go undercover."

"Young lady," the blonde said. "How tall are you?"

"Me? I am about a hundred and seventy-six centimeters tall, madam."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

The lady examined Kazuki from head to toe, and then whispered something to Mr. Chiba. "Young lady, I want you to know that I am to be a judge in the new reality model search, Japan's Next Top Model. Apart from that, I used to be the chief officer of Nihon Secret Services and Crime Analysis. I would like to inform you that I am entering you into that show as a contestant to do an undercover job for NSSCA."

Paul's jaw dropped when he heard what the blonde said. Kazuki fainted from too much shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This is the second installment of the fanfic, Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover! Please continue supporting this fic, especially the adorable Kazuki Fuchoin! We all love him, don't we? I'll be updating Stuck in an Unfortunate Vacation next week, and watch out for my new fic, Hell's Knight in Tutu, which will feature the fantastic Toshiki Uryu! Continue loving Kazu-chan!**

"Kazuki, Kazuki! What happened? Why did he collapse?" Jubei asked Paul worriedly. "Did you do something to him? What happened?"

Toshiki Uryu hurriedly ran inside. "Master, what happened to Kazuki?"

"Well," Paul started. "Kazuki was assigned by Daisuke Chiba-san to do an undercover job for NSSCA. But to accomplish this job, Kazuki must join the reality TV show, Japan's Next Top Model."

"We're very sorry. We didn't know how much this would shock her."

"WHAT? YOU TOLD KAZUKI TO JOIN A MODEL SEARCH?! KAZUKI IS A GUY!" Jubei exclaimed to the startled Mr. Chiba. "AND I, AS HIS PROTECTOR AND GUARDIAN, AM NOT ALLOWING HIM TO JOIN SUCH AN OUTRAGEOUS SHOW!"  
"Kakei, calm down first," Toshiki said. "It's still Kazuki who should decide whether or not he wants to join or not."

The brunette was silent for a moment. The blonde haired lady looked at Jubei, and had an idea. She would have a deal with Kazuki.

Kazuki finally opened his large brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Chiba-san, I was so shocked."

"Are you feeling fine now, Kazuki?" the needle wielder asked the beautiful man.

"Jubei! How'd you get here?"

"Paul-san called my onee-chan with your phone. He said you fainted. Do you feel fine now?"

"Yes, I feel fine now, Jubei, Toshiki. Thank you for your concern."

"You know that we'd never allow anything bad to happen to you," Toshiki told him, making him smile. "Anyway, are you going to take the offer, Kazuki?"

"I would really want to help you, Chiba-san, but-"

The blonde lady sat in front of Kazuki. "Your friend, or protector, or guardian, or whatsoever… he's blind, isn't he?"

Jubei clenched his fist. "I am blind, but I am fully capable of protecting Kazuki!"

"Yes, he is, madam."

"Would you like him to see your face again?"

"Certainly."

"Do you think that he'll require surgery to see again?"

"Yes, madam."

"Now, then, would you accept the job if I have him undergo surgery in _**Germany for free?" **_

Jubei knocked his fist on the wooden table, spilling the coffee Kazuki was drinking earlier. "Why you!"

"If he will undergo surgery in Germany, he is guaranteed to regain his sight, one hundred percent. They have the best medical equipment there, not to mention the best doctors."

Kazuki bit his lip. He never wanted to enter the search. The experience would be so embarrassing and humiliating for the scion of the Fuchoin clan. But if it was for Jubei…

The lovely young man stared at his loyal friend and protector.

_He was there for me when my world fell apart…there for me when I lost everything…there for me when I needed to cry…there for me when I wanted to laugh…there for me when the nights are freezing…there to keep me safe…there to keep me warm…there to keep me hanging when I don't seem to have anything to hang on to…there to guard me…there to save me…there to care for me…there to catch me…there to love me…_

…he was willing to do everything, to sacrifice. He touched his protector's sharp, finely-chiseled face. Jubei blushed at the feel of Kazuki's soft hand. "Kazuki, you don't need to do this. I told you that I don't mind not being able to see again."

"I know that I don't need to, Jubei," Kazuki told his protector.

Jubei gave a sigh of relief. "Kazuki…"

"But I want to, Jubei, I want to do this for you."

"N-no, Kazuki! You're my master! I can't allow you-" Toshiki grabbed Jubei's muscular shoulder. "This is Kazuki's decision, Kakei. Just respect it."

"You're my valuable and trustworthy friend, Jubei, and I owe you everything I am enjoying now. The same goes for you Toshiki, I treasure you both, and like you are to me, I won't allow anything bad to happen to you."

Jubei could say nothing more to argue.

"Chiba-san, I am accepting the undercover job for NSSCA."

"Good! Absolutely great!" Mr. Chiba exclaimed.

"You are going to have formal training sessions with me starting tomorrow. I'll pick you up here at Honky Tonk 7:30 in the morning, sharp. By the way, you can refer to me as Florencias. What is your name?"

"Kazuki Fuchoin, Florencias-san."

"Kazuki, huh? Beautiful name…flower and moon. Suits you well. Practice walking with stilettos and putting makeup on. And, have a hot oil treatment as well. Here's the money."

Kazuki took the money and thanked her. She and Mr. Chiba went in the limousine and left.

"Kazuki…do you really want to do the job?"

"Yes I do, Jubei."

"But…I don't mind not being able to see again…"

"But I want you to see again."

Jubei was again in deep silence. Kazuki smiled at his friend. Toshiki received a call and excused himself to leave.

"I don't want to go to Germany." Jubei finally said after the long silence.

"Why, Jubei? Your eyes will get cured if you go to Germany."

"I don't want to be away from you." Jubei said seriously.

"Jubei…it's for you. And I'll always be here. Toshiki is with me. You're such a worrier!" Kazuki giggled.

"I love you, Kazuki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yay! This is now the third chapter of Japan's Next Top Model! Prepare for some unexpected twists and turns! I love you, Manabishi, and Minty Flake too (though you probably don't love me yet…hahaha…so nasty!)! Love Kazu-chan forever!!!**

"Jubei…" Kazuki stared surprised at his protector.

"Kazuki…" Jubei said quietly. "H-how do you feel about me?"

Kazuki's pair of lovely eyes welled up with tears. "I HATE YOU!" He sobbed and used his thin hands to hit Jubei.

"K-Kazuki…I'm-I'm sorry!" Jubei apologized, alarmed.

"I hate the fact that I love you so much, that I can give the whole world just to be with you! I hate you, Jubei! You always make me so happy I could cry!"

"Kazuki…I love you!" Jubei exclaimed joyfully. "You got me there! I thought you really hate me."

"That won't happen," Kazuki beamed, but a worried look replaced the smile quickly. "How do we tell Toshiki?"

Jubei's smile faded as the obvious problem sank in to him. He turned his head away, not knowing how to break it to his respected ally. Kazuki sensed his love's worry; he wrapped his arms around Jubei's neck and smiled. "Let's forget that for now, shall we?" He flashed an alluring smile. Jubei, though unable to see his love's gentle smile, beamed in amusement, and put his arms around Kazuki's waist. Jubei neared his angled masculine face to Kazuki's soft and feminine one, reaching for his rosebud lips. Kazuki closed his gleaming pair of chocolate eyes as Jubei came nearer and nearer…

…_rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg_…

Kazuki's heart jumped in surprise. Jubei was annoyed that the beautiful moment was ruined. "Whose phone is that?" Kazuki asked, still surprised.

"Who's there?" Jubei called fiercely. A head of spiky blonde hair made its way out behind the tall post a meter or two away from where Kazuki and Jubei were standing.

"Kakei," Toshiki appeared right before them. Kazuki stared at him, mouth open.

"T-Toshiki," Kazuki stammered, not knowing what to say. Toshiki cut in. "I know this would happen sooner or later. You don't need me here, I guess." He turned to walk away, his eyes blank.

"Uryu," Jubei grabbed his wrist. "Kazuki treasures you just as well as he treasures me. Quit acting like a child."

"BUT IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HE VALUES YOU MORE THAN HE EVER DID ME, IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN, KAKEI? STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME! I KNOW THAT HE ONLY WATCHES YOU FROM THE VERY START! STOP THIS CHARADE!" Toshiki stormed. His blue eyes flamed up with hurt and anger. Whatever he proves, that Kakei will always be better than him. He shot Kazuki a look of sadness and deep hurt. "I'm leaving. Excuse me."

"T-Toshiki, please listen to me," Kazuki pleaded, already in the verge of tears. "I-I love Jubei…but I value you as well-"

Toshiki was unable to hold the hurt inside of him. Kazuki loves Jubei. He said so himself. It came right out of those rosebud lips. It came from Kazuki, princess of the stars, great upon the earth.

"Stop this…"

"Toshiki…"

"Stop this…"

"Listen to him, Uryu!"

"STOP THIS NOW! QUIT ASSURING ME THAT YOU CARE! I MAY HAVE GONE CRAZY FOR ALWAYS HOPING YOU'D CARE THE WAY I DO, BUT I' M NOT BLIND! I'M NOT BLIND! STOP MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL, BETTER YET, STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A FOOL! _**IF YOU CAN'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY, THEN DON'T LOOK AT ME AT ALL!"**_ He took a deep breath, shocked at what he did. He turned to see Kazuki seated on the floor, crying silently. Jubei walked toward Toshiki, strong fist ready to give him a punch. Kazuki held the clenched fist, and stood up from the floor.

"Toshiki," Kazuki said in tears. "I may not look at you the way I do Jubei…"

The words pierced the Hell's Knight like sharp knives. In no time at all, his eyes began to form beads of tears. "Stop it."

"…but don't ever feel that I never looked at you, because _I always did, and I always will."_

Toshiki turned away and left. The skies seemed to fall on his shoulders. Kazuki could not stop the tears falling from his eyes. He cried himself to sleep that night.

(-------------------------Next day, at Honky Tonk----------------------------------)

"KAZUKI FUCHOIN!" Kazuki was awakened by Florencias' high pitched voice. "I told you to have a hot oil treatment! What happened to your eyes? Oh, we'll need a lot of cucumbers for that! Did you practice walking with stilettos?"

"I'm sorry, Florencias-san," Kazuki apologized with a great deal of embarrassment. "I had a lot to do last night."

"I don't care whatever it is you need to take care of! Do your job properly!"

"I apologize, Florencias-san, this won't happen again."

"It really won't!" Florencias said strictly. She took something out of her handbag. "By the way, your breasts are painfully small. Practice wearing prosthetics and bra." She handed the prosthetics to a wide-eyed Kazuki.

"We're going to Ferragamo's …I'll buy stilettos for you. After that, we go to Chanel or Louis Vuitton or Giorgio Armani…you'll need dresses and couture for various occasions and press conferences. Next, we go to the hospital to have your ears pierced…wait, that won't heal in a while…we just buy you clip-on earrings from Fred Leighton. You'll also need two-piece bikinis…make over sessions from L'Oreal or Christian Dior to know which hues would suit you…I'll give you modeling lessons…you'll have a practice pictorial so that when you're at the search, you won't be such an ignorant…and you'll also be having dance lessons for tours and formal occasions. Do you understand?"

Kazuki stared wide-eyed at Florencias. What's couture? Who is Ferragamo? Why should he wear earrings? Well, at least he knew what stilettos are, he thought to himself.

Florencias drove the black limousine until they reached their first destination: Ferragamo Tokyo branch.

"Here we are," Florencias told him. "Learn to walk with those beautiful shoes you'll see inside."

Kazuki's jaw dropped at the countless pair of shoes he saw inside. The shoes were all very sparkly and glittery; obviously made for rich and famous people. He took one pair from a nearby shelf; his eyes nearly popped out off their sockets as he read the price. Florencias saw him holding the shoes. "You fancy those?"

"No," Kazuki shook his head. "They're way too glamorous."

"Glamorous you'll be, darling," and asked Kazuki to try about a dozen pair of shoes which she laid down in front of him. Kazuki was dumbfounded.

In the end, Florencias bought him fifteen pairs of shoes. Kazuki was very tired.

"Now, practice walking with this one," she said as she lifted a pair with three-inch heels. Kazuki dreaded the shoes.

He walked awkwardly and almost tripped with every step he took.

"Walk properly! Straighten your body!" Florencias yelled angrily.

Kazuki did his very best to walk properly, but as luck would have it, his ankle twisted. He fell on a blonde man who just entered the store.

"T-Toshiki!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay…we're now up to the fourth chapter! Yay! Well, folks, thanks for giving my latest work, Crush, a warm welcome! I'll do my best to maintain the vibe of the story, and of course, the characters' respective traits. Thank you for tuning in to this fic! Support Kazu-chan! Stuck in an Unfortunate Vacation's third installment will be up this weekend. Watch for it! You guys are so great!**

"T-Toshiki!"

"Kazuki…"

Kazuki stared at his loyal and trusted friend, unable to comprehend the way of destiny; he should just meet Toshiki in that shop at that time. Why is it so? Kazuki does not know. It was too early; he was not prepared. He didn't know what to say to him, how to say it to him, let alone just face him after what happened the day before. He opened his mouth, hoping to at least utter a sensible word or two.

"Oh, it's Tsubaki-ojyousama's new bodyguard! Good morning, sir! What can I do for you?" the sales clerk interrupted. "You started working yesterday, right? Ms. Tsubaki seems to trust you already. I heard you saved her from being hit by a car a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes, I did. She called me up yesterday, and I thought I could use a job like this. She wants Style 6035A, size six." He sat Kazuki down to a chair and gave the clerk a piece of paper. "It's strange that she'd asked me to get it for her."

"Oh, you should get use to it. She's a busy woman. She'll frequently ask you to run some errands. I'll get it right away. Please wait for a moment," the clerk disappeared to the stock room.

"T-Toshiki," Kazuki started with a quiver in his voice. "I-I'm sorry."

"I've seen enough," Toshiki retorted silently. "You don't need to explain anything."

The clerk handed the pair of shoes to Toshiki. "I'll see you then."

"T-Toshiki-"

Florencias called the muscular blonde. "My model's got a sprain. You're her guardian aren't you? Carry her to my car."

"I'm not his guardian. It's Kakei Jubei."

"You can tag along to her practice pictorial. She'll be wearing fabulous dresses. We could use you, too. We're going to buy bikinis…"

Toshiki's ears went red as he imagined Kazuki in a bikini. He knew what lovely legs Kazuki had. His nose almost bled at the thought of it. Kazuki was so seducing. "W-what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, I need an audience to judge her. If I'm the only one to see, then it's not enough. The people are going to play a big part on the search. Apart from that, I'm not a man. I need to see if she can turn you on."

Toshiki gulped, not knowing what to do. Kazuki smiled, secretly thanking Florencias. In the end, he did not have a choice but to carry Kazuki into the car and tag along. They dropped on to a couple of stores more to buy Kazuki dresses, jewelry, makeup, and bikinis. They arrived at the venue where the practice pictorial would be held.

"T-thanks for carrying me to the car, Toshiki," Kazuki smiled as Toshiki blushed. "I can walk by myself now."

Kazuki walked into the studio; Toshiki followed. Kazuki met the photographer.

"I thought you'd disappoint me again, Florencias, but you've got a stunning one here. She's lovely!"

"Thank you," Kazuki said with a smile.

"Pick your clothes now, dear, we'll start in a moment."

Florencias took a beautiful purple halter dress with a bare back. Kazuki hesitated on wearing it, but, not wanting to embarrass Florencias, wore it just the same. She gave him a pair of heels, a necklace with matching purple stone for a pendant, and amethyst earrings. She dabbed powder into his face and fixed his hair up. Kazuki looked every inch a goddess. "Don't forget your prosthetics, dear." Kazuki dreaded those prosthetics the most.

"Brava! She's gorgeous, Florencias! Glamorous! You've got a great find!"

Toshiki was speechless. Nobody ever looked lovelier than Kazuki. He looked just like a goddess, even the most beautiful woman cannot compare to him. Toshiki stared at Kazuki, mouth open. "Beautiful."

The pictorial started, and Kazuki enunciated everything so gracefully and beautifully. Toshiki could not help but fall in love with him much more than ever before. But he recalled what he saw the day before. He knew Kazuki had waited for that moment. He ran out of the studio, knowing that his love will always be left unrequited; wishing Kazuki would get the happiness he had longed for in Jubei's arms.

(--------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------)

"I feel so bad, Jubei," Kazuki said sadly. "Toshiki ran away from me."

The Kakei placed his arms around his love. "It's not your fault, Kazuki. Nobody did anything wrong. That Uryu is just too immature."

"I feel so guilty, Jubei. When I remember what happened, I just feel so bad. I feel so guilty."

"Aren't you happy that I'm beside you, that we're together?"

"I'm happy, Jubei, I really am. But I just can't help it. Toshiki is a good friend. You know it, too, don't you?"

"Don't blame yourself for anything that happened, Kazuki. One day, you're going to meet Toshiki again. And you're going to see that all the hurt had gone away, and all of us would live together in harmony like we did before."

"I wish it would happen. I really wish it would."

"He needs a little more time, Kazuki, to heal and to move on. But I still think it's so immature of him to run away like that, not bothering to tell you what he needs."

"Thank you for always staying beside me, Jubei. I love you so much."

"I want to stay with you. I love you more than anything."

The lovers stared at the skies, happy to be with each other. For a moment, everything felt so right. Everything fell into place. They love each other so much. Soon enough, Jubei felt Kazuki's head on his shoulder; sleeping silently. He gave his love a kiss and drew him closer. It was quiet and peaceful, until his phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Mr. Kakei, this is Florencias."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"You are to leave for Germany next week. Mr. Chiba is to guide and accompany you. That's all. Good bye."

"Next week? Lady-"

Kazuki woke up at the sound of his lover's voice.

"What is it, Jubei? Is something the matter?"

"That Florencias woman called me."

"Really? What did she tell you?"

"She told me I'll be leaving for Germany next week."

Kazuki was silent. It was too soon. He still wanted to be with Jubei.

"Kazuki if-"

"Don't worry about me, Jubei. This will do you good. you're going to be able to see again. I'll help you pack your things."

"It's too soon-"

"I know, Jubei, I know. But we should just abide on this, right? She's doing us a favor. Don't worry, Jubei. I'll wait for you." Kazuki's eyes filled up with tears. Toshiki ran away, and now, Jubei will be going to Germany. He was alone again. He gave Jubei a big hug.

Behind a tall wire post, Mido Ban was looking at the lovers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The last two chapters have been kind of harsh to Kazu-chan, so in this fifth chapter, I shall try to lessen his troubles a bit and give him a rest… Kazu-chan will again be in one of my newest fanfics entitled: Brown Eyes…I wish you all support it…and Hell's Knight in Tutu will be out next Saturday, so watch for it as well…I am going to give a surprise on one of the latter chapters of this fic, so if you want to know what the surprise is, tune in to this fic… I look forward to it as well…and lastly, I have posted two banners for Japan's Next Top Model in my devart account…check it out if you want to, but don't expect too much…and a deluxe edition picture of Kazuki which I drew will also be posted in my devart account one of these days…kudos to Pyromaniac Kitty, maybe Jubei does like girls; it's just that he likes Kazuki better! Enjoy the read!**

_"I know that it's too soon, Jubei, but this will be the best option for you to see again."_

_"Kazuki, you mean everything to me. I don't want to leave you."_

_"You've sacrificed enough for me, Jubei. Now is the time for me to do this for you."_

_"I can't leave you like this! I made a vow, didn't I, that I would give my life to you and never leave your side again?"_

_"Jubei, I know that it is difficult; not only in your part, but in my part as well, but, remember that this is what you need. I can't take seeing you like this everyday; you're having a hard time coping with your condition. And this may sound selfish but-"_

_"But what?"_

_"I want you to see me again, to look at me again. And, just this once, please let me do something for you. You mean to me as much as I mean to you, Jubei. I want to protect you as much as you want to protect me."_

_"Kazuki…if this is what you want, I'll have the surgery and recover soon to see you showcasing your beauty at the ramp. I love you."_

_" I love you, too."_

It's been a week since Jubei left for Germany. Kazuki opened his eyes to the sunlight shining on his bed. It was difficult to sleep without Jubei by his side. It was even more difficult to wake up and find that his dearest was not beside him.

"OI, ITO-MAKI!" a yell was heard from the door of the luxurious hotel room.

"It's so early in the morning! What do you want?"

"Kazu-chan! Today's the start of the show, isn't it? Florencias-san wants to meet you at Honky Tonk. You should prepare now."

Kazuki got up from the large bed and walked towards the bathroom to prepare. He emerged after a while, looking fresh and lovely as ever before. "Why does Florencias-san want to meet me?"

"She told us that she'll be introducing somebody who will work with you to get the drug back. But I must say, ito-maki, it's brave of you to join a contest exclusively for women and pretend you're one of them too. You're going to have to deal with a lot of questioning!"

"I don't mind that. Let's go now. It's not polite to keep a woman waiting."

Ban drove their old beetle till they arrived at Honky Tonk. Seated on one side is Florencias. She greeted the three young men.

"Kazuki, as they had informed you, I am going to introduce you to a person you're going to work with in this assignment. He has not yet arrived, so for the time being I will remind you of what you should do in the job."

"Go ahead, Florencias-san, I will listen."

"Sadly, Kazuki, my request for you to share a room with the suspect was not granted. This job will be more difficult; I know that you know it. But luckily, your room is beside hers. This means that you will have to eavesdrop on her to know what she is planning. Whoever she is planning to drug according to the information you are to gather will be immediately eliminated from the show. You are not to try to barge in at her room to retrieve the drug. This action may raise suspicions. You will just eavesdrop as of this moment. Then, when the finals come, I will signal you to get it back with the help of a professional transporter NSSCA hired." She looked at the front door. "Oh, he has arrived. Come in." The man held a large bouquet of fresh flowers which covered his face. Ginji thought he had seen this man before. "Wait, you're-"

The man slowly placed the bouquet of flowers down the table, revealing his face.

"Good morning, String Master. My, you certainly look beautiful enough to be a model. These flowers are for you, though their beauty is apparently no match to yours."

"A-"

"KA-"

"BA-"

"NE-"

"WHAT? KAZU-CHAN IS GOING TO WORK WITH AKABANE-SAN?"

Kazuki stared at the raven-haired transporter, unable to say anything.

"So, you know each other?"

"I think we do, Ms. Florencias, we know each other enough to accomplish the mission you have for us."

"Well, that's good. I'll see you in the show, dear. You're going to have to make a great impression!"

"Y-yes, I'll do my best, Florencias-san."

Florencias left the bar. Kazuki buried his face on one of his hands. "Does it really have to be this guy?" He told himself silently.

"Do not fret, String Master. I won't do anything inappropriate." He smiled eerily as he finished the sentence. Kazuki became gloomier.

"This is going to be one hard job."

(--about 5 hours later--)

"EVERYBODY! VOTE KAZUKI FUCHOIN! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, MOST GRACEFUL, MOST LOVABLE, MOST ADORABLE! VOTE KAZUKI FUCHOIN!" Ban and Ginji were outside the venue, handing out posters and flyers which are bearing Kazuki's name and picture. Kazuki looked at the duo, wondering where they got all those pictures of him, in which he did not have any memory of where and when they were shot.

"MakubeX was the one who fixed these up so we'll be able to campaign for you. He even made a video of your campaign commercial; Madoka agreed to play a song for it, too! SUPPORT KAZUKI! SUPPORT THE BEST AND MOST DESERVING! VOTE FOR KAZUKI AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Kazuki smiled at the duo, touched by their full support for him. "Thank you, Ginji-san."

"How about me? You're so ungrateful!" the brown-haired retriever complained.

"Yes, thank you as well." Kazuki was called to go inside the dressing room, where he saw thirteen other contestants. Among them was a dark-haired lady whom Kazuki identified as the suspect. The other contestants saw him come in, and all gave him cold and unwelcoming stares; except for one. It was the suspect who stole the drug.

"Hi. You're the newest contestant, I presume? My name is Akiko Shiroyuki. You really are pretty; I'm pleased to meet you."

"Thank you. You're pretty as well. My name is Kazuki Fuchoin. I'm pleased to meet you, too." They shook hands, and a staff member went in.

"Contestants, you are to pick one piece of these small papers in this container. The number you pick corresponds to the song which you are going to strut in at the runway. There on the other side is the wardrobe section. You pick clothes which you think suit you. You're going to have impromptu modeling later."

The contestants began to whisper among themselves, eager to know what songs they will pick. The others went to the wardrobe section and pick out their clothes. Kazuki picked what was in front of him: a wine red colored spaghetti dress with matching dark purple shawl and drop earrings. It had a plunging back and a pair of silver high heels was prepared to match the regal dress. He sighed, knowing that he would embarrass himself.

Meanwhile, outside of the venue, Ban and Ginji were struggling to go inside and witness the show. The guards would not let them in.

"Why you, bastard! One of the contestants is my sister, you hear me? Kazuki Fuchoin is my sister! Look at this beautiful and stunning face! She looks just like me, right? I'm hot; she's hot! You see that?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We cannot let you in."

"I'm Kazuki Fuchoin's cousin!" Ginji wailed to the guard. "Please let us in!"

"There is nothing we can do, sir. You did not reserve tickets to see the show."

In the middle of the argument, a tall and dark figure walked towards them.

"Excuse me," the smooth voice said. It was Kuroudo Akabane. "I am a bodyguard of Ms. Florencias. These two here are my cousins. Would you be kind enough to let us in?"

"Sorry, sir. You don't have tickets."

Akabane took out a scalpel from his hand and placed its sharp edge to the guard's neck. "Is your life good enough to be my ticket?" The guard shivered and had no choice but to let the three in.

In the venue, the contestants have started to strut their stuff on the runway. The songs were so surprising. Among them were Beyonce's Naughty Girl, The Pussycat Dolls' Don't Cha, and Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend. Kazuki thought that he would be so humiliated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome, Ms. Akiko Shiroyuki!" The crowds cheered loudly. Everybody seemed to like Akiko so much. She picked Britney Spears' hit song; I'm a Slave 4 U. She was wonderful, and Kazuki grew more nervous.

"Last but not the least, ladies and gentlemen, our additional contestant, Kazuki Fuchoin!"

The audience whispered among themselves, not knowing who Kazuki was.

"Again, ladies and gentlemen, Kazuki Fuchoin!" Still, nobody cheered. Kazuki felt his body go numb with embarrassment. Florencias began to whisper to the other judges.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GO KAZUKI! GO KAZUKI! YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU"RE SO SEXY! WE LOVE YOU!"

"G-Ginji-san, Mido-san…"

"Lend me the mike, or I'll cut your neck."

"Akabane-san…"

"All you people, feast your eyes on one of the most beautiful, most stunning, most mesmerizing ladies of this show! Please welcome, Ms. Kazuki Fuchoin!"

The stereo began to play a song. Kazuki picked Justin Timberlake's hit, Sexy Back. He slowly walked to the ramp, and Justin's voice could be heard all over the place. Kazuki did not know what to do. He turned his shawl-clad back to the audience, and as soon as the chorus began, he threw the shawl into the air. The audience raved madly. Florencias smiled proudly at Kazuki. He flipped his luscious brown hair and strike a pose at the center of the ramp. The photographers began clicking their cameras madly.

"Quick! Catch that pose!"

"YOU"RE SO SEXY! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

The crowds chanted his name endlessly. He walked gracefully around the ramp. He never looked so beautiful, and he never felt so happy. Akiko watched him from the corners with a glum expression.

_This is for you, Jubei. I love you._

In the hospital in Germany, Daisuke Chiba turned the television on.

"Your dear friend is already on TV. He looks absolutely lovely. You must be so proud; the crowds are chanting his name."

"I know. It's not a surprise. He's a goddess." _I love you, Kazuki._

**So there goes the fifth chapter of Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover! Continue tuning in and watch out for the "surprise" I'll be giving!**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So, I am going to grant Minty Flake's request and write chapter 6 now…by the way, I now seldom hear from Manabishi …paging, paging…are you okay? Do you hate me? I'm sorry for whatever the reason…and if there is something about this fanfic that you think is not enjoyable or inappropriate, feel free to tell me, okay? You know, when things like this happens, I get nervous because I always get some silly feeling that a person is angry with me. So, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry…and I still love you… moving on, like what I stated in chapter five, the "surprise" will be revealed in one of the latter chapters of this fanfic. There will be two unexpected guests in two different chapters of this fic. And those two guests are from different animes. That's not the only surprise. I still have another one under my sleeve. I hope I hear from you soon, Manabishi! I'm happy that you love me now, Minty Flake! Watcher 109, I love that comment you gave! Love Kazu-chan!**

"You know, you're one strange guy, you Jackal! You threatened to cut a guy's neck just to borrow a microphone? I can't believe you! And the way you introduced that yarn ball, everything about it was disturbing! It's not like you!" Ban told the professional transporter.

"I thought so too," Akabane said with a smile curving his lips. "I never intended to do something as rash and humiliating as that."

"Then why in the world did you do that?"

"Well, the Thread Master's beauty is simply irresistible. My body can't say no."

"So, you like him?"

"Not really, just because I still haven't had the opportunity to face him in a fight. For now I just find him irresistibly beautiful, that's all."

"He's got a boyfriend, for heaven's sake!"

"That's no heavy obstacle, Mido Ban. I'll just cut the needle wielder's throat with my scalpel in case I fall for the Thread Master." With that, he walked towards the door and went out.

"Sheesh…that's so creepy!"

Ban never expected the cold blooded transporter to do something which was absolutely not a thing he would do. He gave out another sigh and walked out the door, just as the transporter did.

Florencias spoke to Kazuki, expressing her disbelief and amazement of what he had done on the ramp.

"You were amazing! So wonderful, I never expected you to pull it off. You did not disappoint me; I am so happy that I chose the right person for the job."

"Thank you so much, Florencias-san. I'm glad that I reached your expectations, and that you think I'm the right person to do this job. I'll continue doing my best for you and for Jubei."

"And speaking of your beloved Jubei," she paused and took something from her handbag. "he wants to give these things to you, dear. He misses you so much, Mr. Chiba told me. He's lucky that you are working so hard for his sake." She handed Kazuki a small paper bag. "And, as a reward for your exceptional work, I'm giving you a chance to give him a long-distance call to Germany."

"Thank you very much, Florencias-san!" Kazuki's eyes widened with delight. Florencias waved to him an said good bye. He eagerly opened the paper bag to see a box containing an elegant bottle of expensive perfume and another box with a small brown stuffed toy dog. Embroidered on the tiny dog's leg are the words: "Jubei loves Kazuki." Kazuki chuckled at the sight of those words and gave the precious doggy a kiss. "I know that you love me. I love you, too."

He went to his room and left his things inside the closet. After which, he went outside to use the telephone and call Jubei.

"Hello, Chiba-san! This is Kazuki. May I speak to Jubei?"

"Oh, Kazuki! I saw you on TV earlier this afternoon. You were amazing! I never thought you would do something like that!"

"I'm willing to do anything and everything for Jubei's sake."

"How sweet of you to say such words. Jubei is one lucky man. Hold on a second; I'll call him first."

"Thank you very much, Chiba-san."

"Hello?"

"Jubei, is that you?"

"Kazuki! How are you? Did you receive my gifts? Did you like them?"

"I'm fine, Jubei. I received your gifts and I loved them, especially the little doggy."

"That's good. The doggy's name is Juzuki. "Ju" for Jubei, "Zuki" for Kazuki. He's your Jubei while I'm not with you. I bought him so he could protect you the way I do."

"Oh, Jubei! You're still as old-fashioned as before! Anyway, how are you doing in there?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm going to have the surgery next week. I'll do my best to recover soon and see you again."

"Eat well, won't you?"

"Of course, I will. Don't worry, Kazuki. I'm going to be strong for you, because I know you are doing everything for me. I love you."

"I love you too, so don't you dare look for any girls while I'm not with you!" They both ended up in fits of laughter.

"Did you talk to Toshiki?" Jubei suddenly asked in a serious voice.

"No, not yet. He's avoiding me. He needs more time. I love you, Jubei. I'll be going now. Bye."

"Bye. Remember that I'll always protect you no matter what happens. Don't worry about other girls. They're just half as beautiful as you are!"

They hung up the phone at the same time. Kazuki felt contented and happy. Just hearing Jubei say he loves him made everything seem so right. He returned to his room with a big smile etched on his face.

"Hey," a voice burst his bubble of happiness.

"O-oh, hi there. I guess you're my room mate," Kazuki greeted as he let out his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Kazuki, Kazuki Fuchoin."

"I know. I heard the people screaming your name earlier. You were awesome. My name is Kazumi. Kazumi Fujishoin. I'm pleased to meet you, too."

"Funny how our names sound so similar!" They both giggled. Indeed, their names sounded so much alike. Kazuki Fuchoin and Kazumi Fujishoin. It was an odd coincidence.

"Well, I hope we become good friends. I think we will. The other girls are very nice, and I think you are, too."

"Thanks. I think we'll get along famously in no time."

"Uhm, I don't think I have the right to ask this but-"

"But what?"

"Those three guys who were campaigning for you…"

"What about them?"

"I just want to know who among them is your boyfriend."

The question took him by surprise. "W-why do you ask?"

"They all seem to like you a lot."

"Oh. That's not really true. The blonde one, Ginji-san, he's my friend for so many years now. I think of him as a great leader. His companion, the one wearing sunglasses, is Ban Mido. He constantly insults me."

"And the one wearing a hat and a trench coat?"

"Oh, he's-"

"Good evening, Lady Kazuki. I came here to congratulate you for your spectacular performance earlier. Here are some fresh roses."

Kazuki looked at him, mouth open.

"-he's here to bring me flowers." He put a hand on his face, trying to understand why the transporter was always following him around. He turned to see his creepy smile.

"Thank you for these, Akabane-san."

"Those actually came from the Beast Master's girlfriend. Don't worry. I'll be going now. Have a pleasant evening ladies."

Kazumi stared at Akabane as he closed the door.

"He is like the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life!" she said.

With that, Kazuki disappeared into the covers of his bed, wondering how weird people are beginning to become.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Firstly, I'd like to express my gratitude to the brilliant people, who are very generous as to use their time and effort to read and review in this fanfiction, which I work really hard for. We are reaching the middle part of this story, and I really overwhelmed by the support of all you talented people here. Let's quit my Oscar Awards speech first. Allow me to present to you the seventh chapter of Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover. Yeah, it's so weird for me to write down something fit for an Oscar speech, haha, well, as early as now, I want to express my thanks to all the support and everything. Here goes the seventh chapter, and the "surprise" will be appearing in the eleventh and twelfth chapters of this story. Continue supporting the lovely Kazuki Fuchoin! All of you are brilliant!**

Kazuki woke up to the smell of wilted flowers beside his bed. Those were the ones Akabane delivered five nights before. His female roommate refused to throw them away even if they started to smell unpleasant. He felt awkward as he recalled what had happen. Akabane seemed to be interested in him. And Kazumi, his roommate who quickly became his friend seemed to fancy the hat-and-trench coat wearing transporter. He let out a sigh as he got up from his bed. Although the wilted flowers were not a nice welcome, at least he managed to gather some useful information from Akiko. He took out a notepad from his closet.

"So she's planning to take on Kirimi Mitsuhara first," murmured to himself. "I wonder how I can tell Florencias-san about this."

Not long after, Kazumi woke up. "Morning."

"Good morning, Kazumi-san."

"Take the "san" part away, won't you? I feel so old! How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty years old."

"So, I'm older than you are. That's so unfair!"

"What's unfair about that?"

"You're so naïve! Well, that gives you more than enough reason to add the "san" part on my name."

"You don't like it?"

"I don't. I really don't."

"I'm sorry; I was not aware of that."

"I'm only two years older than you are, dear, which gives you license to treat me the same way you treat other twenty year olds! You don't have to be so polite. We're friends now, right?"

"Yes."

"You can add "chan" instead."

"Okay, Kazumi-sa-, I mean, Kazumi-chan."

"That's more like it!"

The two laughed their stomachs out. Kazumi suddenly stopped laughing.

"I heard you talking about Kirimi Mitsuhara earlier, and I also heard about a certain "Florencias" whom you must talk about something. What's that all about?"

Kazuki hesitated to say something to Kazumi. She did not seem to notice, though.

"Kirimi is one of the strongest contenders of this show. Akiko is another one, and you are, too. But I notice that she seems to dislike you. What's up with that?"

"I don't really know. I notice that she always hangs out with Akiko."

"Well anyway, I don't really like them as well. Last night when I was out to get a glass of juice, I accidentally spilled some on Akiko. I could tell she was pissed; she actually cursed me. But I already said sorry, so what's with her, right? And that Kirimi just sneered like some hag."

"She should stop hanging out with Akiko. She may pay dearly for that."

"Why?"

Realizing what he just said, Kazuki tried to change the subject. "Oh, nothing. She may just become more than a hag if she continues to hang out with Akiko."

"You bet!" Kazumi disappeared to the bed sheets as she burst into fits of laughter. After a while, the two prepared themselves for a beach pictorial that afternoon. Everyone seemed very excited.

Akiko and Kirimi were happy as well.

"That Kazuki Fuchoin, she's the boob-less one, isn't she?" Akiko asked Kirimi.

"Yeah, the one who stole the spotlight with the darn Sexy Back song. I despise her!"

"I'm just thinking of doing something to her later on the beach. She seems to be close to that ugly Kazumi."

"Because they're as ugly and un-glamorous as each other! Birds of the same feather flock together."

They walked out the room with a wicked smile on their faces.

(That Afternoon…)

The pictorial started smoothly although Kazuki was very hesitant to wear a two-piece bikini. Kazumi was very supportive, telling him that his legs were his asset. Akiko and Kirimi whispered to each other; annoyed with how good Kazuki projected everything. He received a lot of compliments from the photographers.

"I've had enough of that flat-chested hag!" Kirimi bellowed.

Akiko smiled at her. "It's time for the show to start."

Meanwhile, Toshiki took a bus ride to the beach where the pictorial was being held. He had some important papers to collect from that beach's owner. He stepped out of the bus and looked at the blue waters. It felt refreshing.

Akiko and Kirimi decided that they want to push through with their plan already.

"Kazuki!" Kirimi called in a seemingly worried voice. "It's Kazumi-"

"Kazuki! Kazumi fell off the cliff! Quick, get her out!"

Kazuki was worried when he heard this. Kazumi had been good to him. He quickly ran off to rescue her.

"There, that's where she fell! She's unconscious right now."

"Take her out of there," Akiko said as she slowly pushed Kazuki to the edge of the cliff. Kazuki fell off. Akiko sneered at the sight of Kazuki. Kirimi was panicking.

"What did you do? It's dangerous! What if something happens to her, or to us?"

"I'll make sure nothing happens to me. Save yourself."

Kirimi ran off with Akiko, terribly guilty of what they did.

Kazuki felt a sharp pain on his leg. "Ouch!"

He lifted his hand away from the painful part of his leg. It was bleeding.

"Kazumi-chan! Where are you? Kazumi-chan?"

He called out to her nonstop, but received no answer. The pain on his leg grew so much worse. He decided he could not climb up.

The other contestants were getting ready to leave the beach.

"Where's Kazuki?" Kazumi asked to herself.

"Kazumi!" Kirimi called to her. "Kazuki fell off the cliff!"

At that moment, Toshiki walked into the contestants' bus. He walked away, avoiding to see Kazuki, when he heard Kirimi's frantic call.

"WHERE DID KAZUKI FALL?" He shouted to Kirmi. Kirimi told him the directions and Toshiki ran off as fast as he could. When he reached the cliff, he did not hesitate to jump down. He was greeted by a barely conscious Kazuki; leg bleeding more than ever. He did not realize his phone was ringing.

"Kazuki, wake up!" Toshiki called to him, on the verge of tears when he saw how much Kazuki's leg bled. "Wake up, talk to me!"

"Ju-bei," was all he could utter in his weak condition. Toshiki felt hurt but still did all he could to bring Kazuki out. They reached the land above when t began to rain. Toshiki covered Kazuki in his work jacket because he, Kazuki, was wearing only a two-piece bikini. Toshiki wrapped Kazuki's wound with his other shirt and carried him to the contestants' bus. Kazumi and Kirimi thanked him.

Toshiki walked away after he placed Kazuki safely on the bus. While he walked further, he realized that the papers he was told to get became soiled, and that his phone was ringing. He still did not answer it. He took a bus to go back.

When he reached Tsubaki's mansion, he was greeted by a very angry face. It belonged to Tsubaki.

"Why did you not answer my calls?"

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki-ojyousama. I saved my friend who fell from the cliff."

"And these documents are ruined!"

"I'm sorry, ojyousama."

"Is that friend of yours more important than your job?"

Toshiki did not answer.

"Is that friend of yours more important than your job?"

No answer still.

"Is she more important?"

Toshiki finally spoke.

"Yes, ojyousama. She's more important than anything, even my job."

A hard slap hit Toshiki's face. _Kazuki is the most important for me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Okay… I gave Kazu-chan quite a misfortune on the seventh chapter, so on this one, I'll be a little nicer…hahaha… and for those who want more Toshiki in this story, well, you're lucky because he's in this chapter as well, and Jubei, too, for that matter. Soon enough, Jubei will be coming back from Germany, good as new. And let's not forget about everyone's favorite transporter, Dr. Jackal… actually, he's here as well. I made this chapter a little bit special because it's the eighth, and for Chinese-Filipinos like myself, eight is a lucky number. Brace yourself for the eighth installment of Japan's Next Top Model! Enjoy…**

Kazuki stood up from the couch in the room he shares with Kazumi. It has two weeks since he fell on the cliff. A lot of questions still linger in his mind. Who pushed him down? Who carried him up? He tried to ask his roommate a couple of times regarding the person who saved him. All Kazumi could remember was that his hair was blonde and he wore it in a ponytail.

"That question again? Why do you bother to know who saved you?"

"I just have a feeling that it's a good friend of mine who carried me up the cliff. You said he had blonde hair and wore it in a ponytail. My good friend looks like that. I need to talk to him and see him again."

"Why? You have a boyfriend in Germany, don't you?" she paused. "Don't tell me that you like that guy better than your own boyfriend!"

"No, it's not like that. We had a misunderstanding, and he won't talk to me again. I want to explain, because he's one of the few people I trust and value."

"He likes you, too, am I right? But you love your boyfriend."

"You're good. Yes, he likes me a lot since we were younger, but I love my boyfriend. He can't accept it; we were all good friends for a long time now."

"Oh, it's so sad. Anyway, you're lucky that that guy saved you; if he didn't, you won't be able to strut in the runway. It's good that there's also an investigation regarding your fall from the cliff. We manage to have more time to rest, and the eliminations are off temporarily."

Kazuki, although he was injured, was able to gather information about who Akiko would have as a victim next. Kirimi Mitsuhara was eliminated the past week, and other weaker contenders were also kicked out from the show. The contest suddenly became more exciting and dangerous as well.

"Anyway, Kazuki-chan, aren't you excited? We're going to attend a party tonight! It's the launch of a new hair product, and we, as the remaining six contestants, will have the privilege of endorsing it! It's so cool! And I also heard that Ferragamo Japan's owner, Tsubaki Shihounami, will be present! She's so rich, and really beautiful. Kazuki-chan, are you listening?"

Kazuki recalled the day he went to the expensive shoe shop with Florencias. That was the day he last saw Toshiki. That store was Ferragamo Japan, Tsubaki Shihounami owned it, and Toshiki is her bodyguard! It all added up, and suddenly, Kazuki was interested in going to the party. After all, rich people do not attend gatherings without their bodyguards. His mind was awakened by the ring of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kazuki! How are you? Are you hurt? Who pushed you? I'll make that person pay dearly!"

"Jubei! I'm not hurt or anything, don't worry. How did the surgery go?"

"I had it three weeks ago. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to call you for quite a while. The doctors here are so stubborn! They told me to rest first before I move around. They're unreasonable! It's just a phone call that I'm going to make, yet they just won't allow me. I'm really sorry for not being able to call you. Sorry that I wasn't able to protect you when someone pushed you down the cliff. I'm worthless."

"Jubei, there you go again! I'm fine, you needn't worry about anything. Can you see things now?"

"They said I recovered really fast, but I think it was a slow recovery. I wanted to stay beside you. I miss you so much. I can see things now; actually, I was the one who dialed your number. I saw you on TV, and, I have to say, you outshone everyone. My battery's running low, so I've to say good bye now. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Kazuki hung up the phone, again satisfied by the sound of Jubei's voice. He smiled and prepared what he would be wearing for the night. He picked out a white bustier dress and a pair of white sandals. He felt a rush of excitement; knowing he'd finally be able to talk it over with Toshiki. He took Juzuki from his pillow and gave the little doggy a kiss. "I hope everything will be alright."

(That night…)

"A pleasant evening, ladies," a familiar voice greeted. Kazuki's mouth fell open when he saw who it was. It was Akabane.

"What are you doing here, Akabane-san?" Kazuki asked awkwardly.

"I am going to escort you to the party. Ginji-kun doesn't want anything to happen to you again."

"I-is that so?"

Kazumi beamed when she heard what Akabane said. "Can you please escort me, too? Kazuki-chan and I are friends."

"With great pleasure."

Kazuki, Kazumi and the other contestants rode a limousine that was provided by the show. Akabane followed them with his own car. When they arrived at the venue, the escorts lined up in front of the car's door to collect the contestants. Akabane smiled as Kazuki walked beside him.

A few moments later, a white limousine arrived at the venue. Tsubaki Shihounami had arrived. Kazuki looked at all the bodyguards who were walking behind all of the beautiful ladies in the room. It took a while before he saw Toshiki. He wanted to go near, but Toshiki did not seem to have seen him yet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present to you the newest endorsers of our newest product, the Crystal Shine shampoo and conditioner. Let us all welcome, the top six contenders of Japan's Next Top Model! They are Akiko Shiroyuki, Megumi Misato, Yukino Asahira, Hinata Kurasaki, Kazumi Fujishoin, and Kazuki Fuchoin!"

A roar of applause filled the room. The contestants, including Kazuki, walked up the stage. They each took glasses of expensive wine and initiated a toast. In the corner of his eye, Kazuki saw Toshiki looking at him. He, Kazuki, smiled sweetly at his friend, but Toshiki just turned his head away. Kazuki felt a terrible surge of guilt.

After the toast, the contestants socialized with the other people who were at the party. Kazuki felt awkward; he did not know anybody except the other contestants, Akabane, and Toshiki. He just stood up from his seat and took a slice of cake which was being served. On his way back, he saw Tsubaki standing before him. Toshiki, of course, followed her.

"Hello. You reached the top six of the show. Congratulations."

"Th-thank you. It's strange how I was able to manage. So many of them were much better than I am."

"Humble, aren't you? And beautiful for that matter. No wonder my bodyguard here was almost fired from his job for saving your pretty little face."

"What do you mean, Tsubaki-san? Did Toshiki save me?"

"He did, and he almost lost his job because of you."

"Toshiki…"

"Listen, woman, I don't want anybody to interfere on my people's job. You are a disturbance! I want you to never show your face to my bodyguard again!" with that, she took a glass of red wine and poured it over Kazuki's head. Kazuki was horrified. Toshiki was enraged. The people were stunned. "I hope you learn from what you did-"

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU LICENSE TO HUMILIATE KAZUKI? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DO THAT?" Toshiki screamed furiously at his employer. He received a slap on the face as a reply.

"YOU ARE JUST SOMEONE WHO WORKS FOR ME! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Tsubaki bellowed. The people stared at them, mouths wide open.

"Toshiki, never mind about it. I wasn't hurt anyway. Please calm down." Kazuki turned to Tsubaki. "I'm afraid I can't do what you ask of me, Tsubaki-san. Toshiki is one of the people whom I value so much. We had been friends ever since we've met each other. Although I'm not able to give him money or whatever it is you could provide, I care for his wellbeing. We've known each other long before you hired him to be your bodyguard; that doesn't make me a disturbance. I'm his ally, and, I'm sorry to say this, but you don't have the right to hurt him just because you gave him a job." Kazuki gave Toshiki an assuring smile, excused himself, and then headed to the bathroom. Tsubaki was stunned.

"I'm sorry, ojyousama. I'm filing my resignation; I'm going to quit." Toshiki followed Kazuki, who headed to the men's bathroom. He was wiping off the stain on his white dress.

"Toshiki, I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Are you alright?" Toshiki asked tentatively.

"Don't worry; I'm okay, although the dress was ruined."

"I'm sorry." Toshiki apologized for the misunderstanding caused by his failure to accept Kazuki's decision.

"I didn't want to be unfair, Toshiki, but I wanted to follow what I feel. It's not that I care less for you; please understand that. It's just that I can't help feeling that way about him. You know fully well how much he sacrificed for me. But, feeling differently for you does not mean I care less about you. If you were in his position, you know I'll do this for you, too. I don't want you to go away from me and avoid me, because it hurts me seeing you in pain because of what I want."

Toshiki placed his arms around Kazuki's neck. "He deserves your love. If he was in my shoes, I know he'll accept your decision without question. Maybe I had myself caught up on hoping you'll love me, too, because nobody ever did. I wish you happiness."

"Toshiki, I love you and care for you. It's just not the kind of love you were hoping for. But I love you." He returned his friend's embrace. He felt relieved and happy. Toshiki was there again, and their misunderstanding was no more.

They pulled away from the embrace. "About Tsubaki-ojyousama, she's the type who's very possessive of her people. She was an illegitimate child, and the daughter of the first wife stole all her inheritance. She became like that because of her experience."

"She went through hardships too, that's why."

"And another thing," Toshiki said, his cheeks blushing.

"What is it?"

"Last night, she told me that she's in love with me."

Kazuki was taken aback, his mouth fell open. "Maybe she was drunk."

"She was." Kazuki laughed as Toshiki smiled quietly. They felt good to be with each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the ninth as much as eighth…hahaha…so, I think Toshiki scored pretty well at the eighth, and it's good that they're friends again, right? Well, I received a review from Hitomisure , and it really made me think. Apparently, that review kind of turned on my imagination and inspired me to make a fanfic featuring Kazuki and Toshiki as a couple. Since I'm still kind of busy, I can't say when I'll have it done…but, I'll really do it…thanks for that…and also all the other reviews. I hope all of you enjoy this.**

Kazuki woke up the following morning feeling really happy. He and Toshiki had both end their misunderstanding and were friends again. Although Tsubaki's wine-spilling episode was less than good for him, at least their reconciliation served as a consolation; and it also gave him relief and peace of mind. He smiled at the thought of what had happen on the men's bathroom. He couldn't wait to tell Jubei all about it.

"Morning," Kazumi greeted her roommate.

"Good morning, too."

"You're up early. Why is that?"

"I just feel so happy about what happened last night. I can't get myself to sleep any longer."

"You're happy about what that Tsubaki girl did to you? I can't believe you!"

"No, it's not about what Tsubaki-san did. Her bodyguard is my good friend. He's the one I told you about. We're friends again. I'm so glad."

"Really? That's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. He finally understood what I felt. It's such a relief."

"Well, so much for that. Let's get ready for the shoot later. We're going to a private resort, and we'll stay there for one night! I'll finally be able to get to swim! I wasn't able to last time. Life is short, so I should go swimming and flaunt my sexy body today no matter what happens!"

"It's so unfortunate, having to wear a bathing suit again."

"You can pull any bathing suit or bikini with those killer legs. I'm so envious."

"Don't be. They're more like a curse than a blessing."

They packed their bags as Kazumi talked about sun bathing and swimming. Kazuki's mind just wandered off. After his fall from the cliff, he wasn't able to get anything from Akiko. "I wonder who the next victim will be."

"What did you say?" Kazumi asked when she heard Kazuki murmuring under his breath.

"Nothing. I'm still wondering who that person who pushed me is. Maybe she'll victimize another one."

"I'm not accusing or something, but I've got this strong feeling that it's Akiko who did that to you."

"Enough of that. Let's just prepare our things."

All the contenders took a service to go to the private resort. The place was beautiful and huge. There were so many things to see. When they got into the hotel, they were all amazed of the expensive furniture inside it. The place was so luxurious.

"Girls, we're going to start with the shoot already!" The director called. The makeup artists did their magic on the contestants' faces.

"You're the one that Tsubaki spilled wine to, right?" a makeup artist asked Kazuki.

"Yes, I am. It was unfortunate. I don't know why she did that."

"Well, it's natural that she got jealous of you. You're so beautiful; you don't need a lot of makeup to look flawless because you already are. Your man must be so lucky."

"Thank you." Kazuki answered shyly.

The shoot went smoothly as expected. The director seemed to favor Kazuki.

"Kazuki, you stand in front. You've got great hair and hot legs. I want to show it off as much as possible."

The other contestants were envious. After the shoot, they took a dip on the water. Kazumi swam happily. "Kazuki-chan! Come swim with me!"

Kazuki opted to get some food from a nearby stall.

"Excuse me, sir. May I have a pork bun?" he asked the person who was running the stall. The guy did not answer. "Excuse me?"

"Oi, Ito-maki! Why are you ordering a pork bun? You should watch what you eat if you want to win the contest!"

"Kazu-chan! Long time no see!" A chibi Ginji was sitting on Kazuki's shoulders before he even realized it. "I miss you! I thought something happened to you again!"

"Mido-san, Ginji-san, what are you doing here?" Kazuki was surprised to see the duo. "Do you have a job to finish in here?"

"Nah. We won the lottery a couple of days ago, and received a free trip in here and a food stall plus some cash to spare." Ban looked at Kazuki, who was wearing a red two-piece suit, from head to toe. "What's that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this one? It's for a commercial shoot. I'm not comfortable wearing this."

"You really shouldn't be. You're showing off when there is nothing to see."

"But I think Kazu-chan looks pretty! Oh, here's your pork bun! We'll just talk later."

Kazuki took his food and headed to the hotel to get some clothes. He noticed a lot of the contestants were also heading to the hotel. On his way to the hotel, he saw Megumi Misato, another contestant, looking panicked and in tears.

"What's wrong, Megumi-san?"

"Kazuki, i-it's horrible!" Megumi was shaking.

"Why? What happened?"

"Kazumi…she-she's, she's dead!"

"What? How could this happen?"

"I-I told her to get my sun block inside the hotel. She did not return for so long, so I decided to check on her. When I reached our room, I just found her lying lifeless on the floor! It's horrible!"

"B-but how'd she die? She's not sick! She's always happy and joking around about everything! What happened?"

"The doctors whom we called to examine her told us she had a drug overdose. It's so awful!" Megumi wailed. Hinata, another contestant, went to comfort her.

"But, Kazuki, after Kazumi entered the room, I saw Akiko enter the same room. After Akiko entered, I heard them screaming at each other. I wonder if Akiko did something."

"Megumi-san, is Akiko-san your roommate?"

"Y-yes, she is. She didn't want anyone to touch her things. She got so angry when I found a tube containing what looked like perfume. Maybe Kazumi touched her things."

Kazuki tried hard not to break down and panic. He headed to the room where Kazumi's body was found. He saw his friend's lifeless body on the floor. He couldn't help but break down and cry. He wasn't able to save her.

_(How it happened)_

_"Kazumi-chan, can you get my sun block lotion? It's in room 859."_

_"Sure, sure. Treat me to hot dogs and pizzas after I get it for you."_

_"Okay. Thanks a lot."_

_(In the room)_

_"Hmmm, I wonder where that girl placed her darn sun block." She opened a bag. "Maybe it's here." She fumbled her hands inside the bag and picked up a notebook. It had a label: Drug Plan. "What the hell is this?" She opened it and read what was written, when Akiko suddenly entered. They screamed at each other first, and then Akiko took out the tube containing the drug. She punched Kazumi, who quickly collapsed on the floor. She, then, injected the drug on Kazumi's arm, wiped her fingerprints away from the injection, put the injection inside Kazumi's fingers, then called for help. Kazumi was dead when Megumi checked on her._

That night, Kazuki was unable to sleep. He wanted to go outside and have some fresh air. He wanted to grieve alone for the friend he lost. He walked out quietly. He sat on the sand. "What the heck are you doing here so late at night?"

Kazuki looked up to see Ban. His tears began flowing uncontrollably, and Ban pulled Kazuki's head to his shoulder. Kazuki cried so hard. "I'm so useless. I wasn't able to prevent this from happening."

Ban patted the latter's head. "No one's blaming you. It wasn't even your job to save her. You didn't see it coming."

"It's my fault. I wasn't careful."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Your needle boyfriend will hate to see you this way."

"I can't just leave it like this and think that everything's okay! It's the end of her. I allowed it to happen."

"Just pay attention to your crying and stop blabbering. I'm here for you to lean on to, anyway."

Kazuki became silent and just cried on Ban's shoulder. After a while, he fell asleep. Ban watched the latter's sleeping face on his shoulder. "What a big crybaby!" He stood up from the bench, but Kazuki's hand pulled him back. "Jubei, don't leave me." Kazuki was dreaming of Jubei. Ban stayed on the bench with Kazuki; the two slept sitting beside each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Okay, okay…I guess you didn't like the ninth chapter so much, did you? Honestly, I didn't like it, too, because I made Kazumi die. Well, when you read the other chapters, you'll come to realize I made those unfortunate things happen for a reason. About the rants, don't apologize. I take rants as tools to help the story improve. And those who're anticipating Jubei's return, well, I did say he'll be coming back, didn't I? But it doesn't necessarily mean he'll be returning to Shinjuku. That, the return, is going to happen, don't fret. And because you all want to know when, you'll have to wait two chapters more. Nevertheless, here is the tenth (can't believe it's already the tenth!) chapter of my story. Enjoy ******

Ban woke up with a horrid backache. To make it worse, he found himself hanging on a coconut tree with the use of countless strands of thin strings. There was a piece of paper sticking beside his hand.

"Mido-san,

I know you saw me in a horribly embarrassing state last night. However, I never permitted you to sleep beside me. Think about what you did while you're hanging on that tree. I deeply regret allowing you to witness me in my most mortifying form.

Kazuki "

"Darn that string cheese! It's his fault that I slept beside him last night! Does he think he's too attractive? Curse him!"

"You have any complaints hanging on top of that coconut tree?" Kazuki's voice said. "You were lucky I didn't cut your whole body."

"Hey, cheese, get me outta here! Let me remind you that it was your own doing which led me to sleep beside you!"

"What did I do? I can't remember anything."

"You were crying the heck out last night, you darn cheese! When you finally fell asleep I wanted to stand up and go back to the hotel room, but you called your needle boyfriend's name and pulled me back on the seat! I struggled to stand up again but you were so heavy! Look, it's your fault; now get me out of here!"

Kazuki remembered how he dreamt of Jubei the night before. Realizing that Ban might be right, he was obliged to let him down from the tree.

"I'm sorry. I was so worked up on what happened to Kazumi; I didn't realize what I've done."

"Don't ever think of hanging me up on a darn coconut tree ever again, you cheese!"

"Don't worry, I won't do that again." Kazuki headed back to the hotel to dress up. Ban noticed that the beautiful man was still so lonely.

"Wait, you cheese."

"What?"

"I know how it feels to lose somebody, with me as the reason why he was gone. Yeah, for a moment, you think it's your fault. In my case, it really was; but all you should do right now is, by all means, your very best to save the other lives lying in the line. It won't return her back to life, but at least, you'll feel better."

"Yes, I guess you're right. I'll just see you around some other time. Please say good bye to Ginji-san for me." Kazuki felt a little lighter after listening to what Ban said. Now, he's determined to do anything and everything to save the other contestants who are in danger. He went back to the hotel and got dressed. He saw Kazumi's things lying on the bed. He looked at them one by one and touched them.

"Don't worry, Kazumi-chan. I'm not going to let the others end up like you did. I'm so sorry."

There was a knock on the door. It was Megumi Misato.

"Kazuki, Lady Elizabeth is calling for a meeting."

Florencias is Lady Elizabeth when she is a judge for Japan's Next Top Model. When she is the head of NSSCA, she is Florencias. Kazuki walked out of the hotel room and saw Florencias and the other contestants.

"I am deeply saddened by Ms. Kazumi Fujishoin's death which was allegedly caused by suicide. We'll be going to her funeral which would be held this Sunday. Apart from that, next week, a very special guest will be coming over. Please prepare yourselves so you could give great impressions. That's all for today, go on and pack your things."

The other contestants went back to packing their things. Kazuki stayed outside.

"I'm sorry, Florencias-san, you trusted me but I failed you."

"It's not your fault, dear. We all didn't see it coming. It's my fault for not hiring backup."

Kazuki went back to his room to pack his things. A while later, the contestants headed for their bus and left. Kazuki felt sad on the trip. He had no one to talk to.

(In Germany)

"Are you sure you want to buy that, Jubei?" Mr. Chiba asked.

"It will look perfect on Kazuki's finger. I can't wait to return to Japan to see him again."

"You'll do it already? Why not wait? You're only twenty-one, son! You're still meant to enjoy your youth."

"It doesn't matter. I want to wake up beside him, fall asleep beside him, live my life with him forever. You know how I feel for Kazuki, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but it's still too early."

"I think that it's the perfect time to ask him to marry me. I can't wait any longer. I love him so much."

"Kids these days are so rash. Well, I'm happy that you stay true to him even if you're far away. And there are so many beautiful women in here."

"They're just half as beautiful and splendid as Kazuki is. He's the only one for me."

"I wish you'll be happy forever."

"I'll make sure we will."

(Kazuki's back to Shinjuku)

"Toshiki, what are you doing in here?"

"I watched what happened. Condolences."

"I'm so useless, am I not? I allowed Akiko to murder her."

"It's not your fault, Kazuki. You didn't see it coming, did you? Don't blame yourself too much."

"I've to be extra careful with Akiko these days. I wonder how I could gather more information about her future victims."

"It's very difficult to do things like that, Kazuki. Florencias should hire a backup to work with you."

"I can't see her exact plans, which makes it more difficult than it should be."

"I wish I could help you with this, Kazuki."

"You already are, Toshiki."

"How am I helping you?"

"You're here for me. It assures me that I'm not alone in this."

"I'll always be here for you, Kazuki, no matter what." Toshiki promised, then began seriously, "Did you tell Jubei?"

"No, I didn't. He's not in the right condition for this. I don't want him to worry."

"I understand. If I were you, I won't tell him anything yet."

"I wish I could sneak on her room to see who she'll victimize next."

Before Toshiki could answer, a person with long, white hair and large green eyes walked toward Kazuki. The person spoke.

"You'll be able to, if you're a snake."

**Can you guess who that person is? Well, you'll know on the eleventh chapter of Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover. See you then.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Snake is in the House

**Chapter 11: The Snake is in the House!**

**Hurray! The first surprise is up. Who could the Snake be? Well, as I said, this person will be coming from a different anime. In this chapter, the Snake would be coming from a hugely popular shoujo anime. That anime is well known in most parts of the globe. The Snake, our very special guest, is twenty-seven years old. The Snake is a beautiful guy, who also gets mistaken for a girl most of the time. Actually, I've also considered Wolfram von Bielefield of Kyo Kara Maoh to be this chapter's special guest, but I thought that he might be out of place. The next guest, on the other hand, is from a sports themed anime. Another bishounen, this guest is considered one of the most popular anime characters, beating even the main character of the anime in which he came from. He released an album in Japan. I hope you all enjoy my first surprise. Everyone, please welcome our very special guest!**

"I would like to ask for your help. A contestant already died in the hands of Akiko Shiroyuki. I need you to look at her plans."

"I'm fully capable of doing that, Flori-chan, but you are aware that I have an unusual condition, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. I've already taken care of everything. So, will you help us?"

"Yeah, yeah, as long as those contestants don't go around hugging me like crazy; I'm sure they're going to scream their lungs out when they see me in my other form."

"Then it's a deal, isn't it?"

"Certainly, Ms. Florencias, it is a deal."

"You seem excited already."

"I've been so bored for a long time. Yuki-chan is as boring, that's why I'm kind of excited."

"I'll put you in the same room as Kazuki Fuchoin, then, Ayame Sohma-san."

It was late at night and Kazuki couldn't get his mind off the white-haired stranger who came across him earlier the other day. He had a very strange feeling when he saw that person. He was not even sure if that person was real. He cannot shake off the feeling that the stranger might be hiding something. And those eyes, they did not look like a human's at all. He can't tell whether the stranger was a man or not, but he was sure about one thing: they are going to meet again. He closed his eyes when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Is this the room of Kazuki Fuchoin?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes it is. Do you need something from me?" Kazuki had a feeling that he heard that voice before. He just did not know when or where.

"Well, I'm Ayame Sohma. Flori-chan told me to spend the night in your room."

"You're Ayame Sohma? Aren't you the special guest for tomorrow? We're going to wear those clothes from your store, right?"

"Yes, I'm the special guest. Open the door, won't you? I've got tons of things to put inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll open the door now."

Kazuki slowly turned the knob. The door was opened. In front of him, Kazuki saw the stranger whom he encountered the day before. "I-it's you, I saw you before."

"Hey! Hello, hello! Flori-chan is sooooooooooooooooooooo niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! She gave me a roommate as beautiful as myself! I'm sooooooooooooo pleased to meet you!" A sweat drop could be seen on Kazuki's forehead. His new roommate was very weird. Ayame danced around the room, when he realized something. "Wait, I told Flori-chan about my special condition, and she still gave me a girl roommate? Anyway, she's cute, and looks just as nice as Tohru. I'm sure she'd keep my secret."

Ayame gave Kazuki a naughty smile. "You remind me of my little brother! He's as cute as me! I wanna hug you!" _Better get a hug from a girl as pretty as this, and let her know your secret as early as now._ Ayame put his arms around Kazuki, who was very surprised. _This is it! I'm going to turn into my true self!_

"Uh, Ayame-san, please don't hug me too tight. I can't breathe."

Ayame's mouth opened with shock. He did not turn into a snake.

"You're a guy?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Whoah! You really are a guy? How'd you get in here?"

"Florencias-san hired me. I believe she hired you, too."

"This is so unbelievable! OMG!"

Kazuki thought his roommate was really very weird. But he knew that Ayame was there to help him accomplish the mission. "It's late already. Let's sleep, Ayame-san."

(Next Day…)

"So, Flori-chan hired a guy to accomplish a task involving women? I can't believe that person. Anyway, I have a favor to ask. Have a girl hug me later at night."

"Why?"

"I'll do my job tonight; don't ask too many questions."

That afternoon, all the remaining contestants wore the clothes that Ayame sold in his shop. They all look so beautiful, and Ayame was jumping up and down his seat gleefully. After the show, a lot of people asked for the contenders' autographs. Ayame took the chance to sneak into Akiko's room. "Let's sneak, snake!"

He fumbled his hands on Akiko's bags and managed to take a bottle of the drug. But just when the most important object was on his hands, Akiko stepped into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Akiko asked a still-smiling Ayame.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be fun to look around your rooms in here. I better get going, I'll have my much-needed beauty sleep." Ayame headed for the door, the bottle of drug in his clenched fist. Akiko saw it.

"Stop right there, Ayame-san. That's my belonging in your hand."

Ayame ignored her and just walked out of the door. Akiko was angry and attempted to hit him. Her body neared Ayame's. He turned into a snake just as she was going to punch him. "Where did that bastard go?"

Ayame crawled back into the room he shared with Kazuki. After a while, he returned to his human form.

"Ayame-san!"

"Hello. Lend me some clothes. I left mine outside."

After changing his clothes, Ayame handed the drug to Kazuki. "See? Snakes can sneak into anything! I got that back, which makes your job easier."

Instead of feeling happy, Kazuki found himself afraid. Akiko may kill Ayame when she discovers that the drug was missing.

"You'd better get out of here, Ayame-san."

"WHAT? I helped you! Why are you telling me to go away?"

"It's dangerous. Akiko killed my former roommate because she discovered something. I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm not scared. She actually caught me."

"The more you should get out of here, Ayame-san. She's merciless. I want to protect you, but I still don't know what she's thinking. She may catch me off guard, and strike you. I can't bear seeing another person die because of this job."

Ayame was teary-eyed. "You're way nicer than my brother! You care for others! I'll never forget you." Ayame gave Kazuki a hug before calling Florencias to collect him. Kazuki was thankful.

But unbeknownst to him, Akiko Shiroyuki was outside his room. All the while listening to his conversation with Ayame. "Kazuki Fuchoin, I'll kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Be Awed by His Prowess

**Chapter 12:Be Awed by His Prowess!**

**To all the avid readers of this story who are, themselves, brilliant writers, welcome to the twelfth installment of Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover. In this chapter, as we are all waiting for, will be coming a very special guest. Welcome to a chapter full of beauty as the stunning Kazuki Fuchoin is joined by the gorgeous Keigo Atobe, the most popular bishounen in the anime Prince of Tennis (according to a popularity poll in Shounen Jump). Atobe, a national level tennis player in the anime Prince of Tennis, is voiced by Junichi Suwabe. Some of you might have seen him before or may not be familiar with him, so here are some of his best known physical assets: he has a mole under his right eye, his hair is similar to that of Eiji Kikumaru, but it is colored gray. If you still don't have any idea as to who this guy is, feel free to visit my profile and view his picture, or look him up in Google. Be awed by his beauty and his prowess! Let us all welcome, Keigo Atobe!**

"Hey, Kazuki! Aren't you excited?" a fellow contestant asked Kazuki, who was in deep thinking of Ayame.

"Why should I be excited?" he asked, obviously not listening to what she was saying. "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Today we'll be having a photo shoot for our newest endorsement, the Tennis Gear Unlimited! Guess where the shoot will be held."

"Where?"

"We're going to Keigo Atobe's vacation house! I'm so excited!"

"Who's he?" Kazuki asked, still not understanding why she was very excited.

"OMG! You mean, you don't know who Keigo Atobe is?"

"No, I don't know who he is. Who is he, anyway?"

"Oh my gosh! Keigo Atobe is that young national-level tennis player, the captain of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis team! He is very good in tennis; he actually beat the team captain of a rival school in his freshman year! Apart from that, he is insanely handsome! Look at those beautiful eyes; they're enough to make any girl melt!" Megumi, the other contestant, showed him a magazine. In its cover was a young man with gray hair, fair skin, and a mole under his right eye. He looked quite familiar, and Kazuki thought he must have seen him on television some days ago.

"Oh, so that's him? Yes, he looks really good."

"Really good? Just really good? He's gorgeous, dummy! Can't you see? He's so hot! Too bad he's younger than I am."

"He's younger than you? He doesn't look like it. How old is he, anyway?"

"He's fourteen when he led Hyotei to the National Championships four years ago. He's eighteen already. Too bad because I'm already twenty-three."

"Oh," was all Kazuki could reply. The more he looked at Atobe, the more he felt that something was wrong. Or something could go very wrong.

(at Atobe's house)

"Beat, come here." The little dog ran to its master. "Be a good dog later. Some ladies are going to visit. Don't run around too much and see something you aren't supposed to see. A tigress is among them; she'll make you pay dearly."

"Young master Keigo, the lady Florencias has arrived."

"Let her in." the door closed behind Florencias.

"Young master Atobe, thank you for allowing us to have a photo shoot here in your hose. Moreover, thank you for agreeing to help my undercover person, front runner Kazuki Fuchoin, to spy on Akiko Shiroyuki, a merciless murderer. Thank goodness Ayame Sohma was spared."

"That Ayame Sohma, he took the drug already, didn't he? So that just means that you won't be needing my help anymore."

"I wish I could say that, but we can't be confident, lest we'll again be caught off guard."

"Can't you take care of this matter yourself? After all, you are the head of NSSCA. It can't be too hard for someone like you."

"It's very hard to formulate our tactics, young master Atobe, although we've had our leads as to who else is helping her with the crime. We've come to know that her helper resides in Seoul, Korea."

"If that's the case, then you won't be needing my help at all. It's getting easier and easier for you." There was a long pause. Finally, Florencias spoke.

"Another thing is, Mr. Atobe, that helper she had been calling for so many days, had already died long ago."

(inside the contestants' bus)

"Hello, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you that bastard Ayame Sohma took a bottle of the drug? Send me another one ASAP!"

"Calm down, Akiko, I'm going to do that; don't you fret."

"Just make sure I'll have it in time!"

Kazuki noticed that Akiko had been busy on her phone the last couple of days, ever since Ayame took the bottle of drug. He had a bad feeling about those calls she was making.

(in Germany)

"Really? The contestants are coming here to Germany for their finale? That means I'm going to see Kazuki, right? When are they coming?" Jubei was very excited to hear the news that he would be able to see Kazuki again.

"I'm not really sure, young man, maybe in two weeks' time."

"Two weeks? That's far too long! I can't wait to see him again!"

"Don't worry, young man, you'll be able to see him."

"I can't wait! I miss him so much."

Mr. Chiba just gave Jubei's shoulder a pat.

(in Atobe's vacation house)

"Young master Keigo, the ladies have arrived."

"Let them in."

The aged butler led the contestants in to the enormous house. It was full of expensive furniture. The contestants stared in awe. Atobe himself walked into the room. The girls squealed with delight as he shook each of their hands. Kazuki just greeted him politely.

"Awed by my furniture, aren't you, ladies? Place your things on the couch and change to your tennis costumes. I want to awe all of you with my prowess."

The girls squealed once again, and then headed to the changing room. Kazuki stayed with Atobe.

"Kazuki Fuchoin, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, Atobe-san, I am Kazuki Fuchoin. If you don't mind me asking, did Florencias-san ask for your help?"

"Yes, she did. Now that I see you face to face, I can't help but wonder why you still need my help. You look skillful enough, and your pretty face cannot conceal your intelligence. Apart from that, I know that you are very skilled as a fighter. Anyway, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be careful."

"I don't want to put another life on the line again because of this job."

"Really a fighter, are you not? If you beat me at the game later, I'll give everything to help you."

"Agreed."

(in the changing room)

"Darn! My phone's battery is low already. I still need to call him. I need to make sure he'll send the drug to me." Akiko was grumbling. And then, she had an idea. "I'll ask Atobe-san if I could make a phone call."

Kazuki entered the changing room. He did not understand why Atobe did not want to help them. He was also worried for he did not know how to play tennis. He sighed and prepared for the shoot.

(at the tennis court)

The girls gamely posed for the photos, except for Kazuki who was still very worried about the game. As the shoot went on, Kazuki just thought to himself that he can't force someone who doesn't want to help. He gave out a sigh.

"Atobe-san, I really need to make an important phone call. Unfortunately, my battery went low. May I please use your phone?"

"Sure. I don't really mind." Akiko thanked him and went inside the house. "Kazuki Fuchoin, I would like to play a game with you. Six games. I can see that although you look fragile and delicate, you are skilled when it comes to these things."

The girls began to cheer. Kazuki stepped into the court, clueless of what he was supposed to do. "I'll be glad to, Atobe-san."

Atobe served first. Kazuki witnessed his strength at once. He was unable to hit the first few shots. But as he studied Atobe's moves, they seem to grow more and more familiar. He felt like he was swinging his bells and using his strings to hit the opponent. Only this time, he should hit the ball. He earned a couple of points, but at the end of the first round, Atobe won.

"I wasn't mistaken. Kazuki Fuchoin is strong."

In the succeeding rounds, the game grew more intense. Atobe was more serious, and so was Kazuki. The six rounds ended. Kazuki won only two rounds.

"That was a good game, Atobe-san."

"You lost. That means I won't help you."

"I understand. Thank you very much."

But at the back of his mind, Atobe thought that Kazuki played very well. _That was a first-timer, yet he won two games. Not bad at all._ He smiled to himself. He went inside and saw Akiko hung up the phone. Akiko walked out of the room. Atobe opened his laptop and searched the records of his phone. Akiko made a call to Korea, just as Florencias said.

The models were going back to their bus when Atobe called Kazuki.

"The person Akiko was calling is Saizou Tofuuin."

Kazuki's mouth fell open. He knew Saizou was already dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: LOVERS REUNITED

**Chapter 13: LOVERS REUNITED!**

**I know you've all been waiting for this, so here it is! I owe all of you a lot so I'm giving all of you this very special installment of Japan's Next Top Model. Sorry for getting a bit cranky on the last chapter. Though I hate to admit it, I guess the surprises aren't a hit with you readers. Anyways, this story is ending soon, and I would like to thank everyone who supported this. Yeah, I love you all. **

Kazuki could not believe what Atobe said to him two weeks ago. Saizou was still alive, and he is helping Akiko with her evil mission. Saizou had turn into a murderer. Saizou was a member of Kazuki's group, Fuuga. He came from a branch of a Fuchoin school and was the successor of the Tofuuins, a clan under the Fuchoins, who also uses strings as a battle weapon. Saizou was a trusted friend, and Kazuki saw him die before his very own eyes.

"Saizou, what happened to you?" He would ask to himself. He told Toshiki about this, and Toshiki was equally surprised. So was Sakura. There was only Jubei left to be told. "How would I tell him? I don't even know if I could see him."

"Kazuki, I can't believe that Saizou would do such an evil thing. Saizou, though mischievous at times, is a good and trustworthy man. He is a very strong warrior. We all trusted him." Toshiki said with equal disbelief. "Up until this moment, I still respect him as a comrade. He did not die a meaningless death. How could he do this?"

"I don't know how to tell Jubei. Those two, they never talked to each other the way we do, the way friends do. But I know deep down that they respected one another, and I don't want that to change. I'm glad that Saizou is alive, but I'm disappointed because he helped Akiko to murder an innocent person."

"I know you'll manage to tell him, Kazuki. He listens to no one other than you. He loves you." Toshiki reached out his hand and held Kazuki's hand. _Once we arrive to Germany, I know for sure that you'll let go of my hand. You'll put your arms around him again. I won't feel your hand in mine again once we arrive to Germany_. Toshiki held this sad thought heavily. Yes, they'll be going to Germany, and yes, Jubei will see Kazuki once again. And yes, once again, he'll see that his love had always been unrequited. A deep hurt stabbed him. The same hurt stabbed Saizou Tofuuin once, and that hurt stabbed him forever. "If I were a Kakei, if I were your protector, if you saw me first, could you have loved me?"

The question took Kazuki by surprise. But he knew what to answer. "Toshiki, it's not difficult to love you. It's not difficult to fall for you. It's not difficult to care for you. Even if I did not see you first, even if you are not a Kakei, even if you are not my protector, I told you, didn't I, that I love you?"

"What I'm asking is that, could you have loved me that way, the way you love Kakei right now?"

Kazuki did not know what to say, but still answered. "I honestly think Jubei is the only one I could ever love that way. I could love a million people, but I could only give that love to Jubei."

"For what reasons?"

"For more than a million little reasons." Kazuki looked at Toshiki painfully. "I'm so sorry."

Toshiki reached out his arms and hugged Kazuki. "What does Kakei have that I do not have? We both protected you. We both love you. What is it that I don't have? For all my life I've been unrequited, I've been rejected. I thought you were only confused when you told me you love Kakei that way. I was still hoping it would change. I thought you could love me the way I do you. I love you very much. But I guess your love for Kakei would never change. I'll stop hoping from now on, but you'll still remain as my princess from the stars. If he hurts you, remember I'll be here to love you."

"Thank you, Toshiki. I'll remember that."

"Oh, a very sentimental sight to see, isn't it?" A voice said. "Won't the needle wielder be jealous?"

"Akabane-san!"

"Florencias-san told me to tag along as I am supposed to transport the supply of drugs which was confirmed to be present in our destination. I'm hoping I could enjoy a good flight."

Kazuki and Toshiki shook their heads. It will be one long flight.

(Models arrived to Germany.)

"Welcome to our hotel, lovely ladies, and well, their personal assistants. Your rooms are in the third floor. Take a good rest to shake yourselves off from jet lag."

What the manager told them was very true. They were all tired from their flight. Kazuki shared his room with Toshiki and Akabane. They all slept soundly as they were all exhausted from the flight.

The next morning, Kazuki explored the hotel. It was lovely, just like in the movies. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Germany," Toshiki answered. "And there's a good chance you'll see Jubei again."

"Really? Is that true? This is so good. I miss him so much." Kazuki smiled at Toshiki. Toshiki smiled back with pain. Kazuki quickly added, "Don't you miss him, Toshiki?"

"I wonder how he's coping with life here in this country. He doesn't speak a word of German, or even English. What in the world could he possibly do to communicate?"

Both of them laughed at the thought of Jubei.

(In the afternoon…)

"We're going to a grand party? I don't have any clue what you're supposed to do on those occasions. I guess I'll just stay in the hotel." Akabane told Kazuki. "It's evident that I'm no social animal, isn't it?"

Kazuki and Toshiki left for the grand party. All the while, Toshiki held Kazuki's hand, knowing that soon enough, he'll have to let go. It hurts to think that that time is coming too soon.

Kazuki, Toshiki, and their other companions went into the venue. It was beautiful, like a palace in the classic movies. Romantic music filled the room as guests danced by pair. Kazuki smiled at the beautiful sight. Toshiki escorted him as they go down the stairs to the dancefloor. Kazuki looked very beautiful. For a while, Kazuki was holding on tight to Toshiki's hand, but eventually, he let go of it.

"Jubei!" Kazuki exclaimed, surprised. "Is that you? You're so handsome."

"Who is this beautiful mademoiselle standing before my eyes?"

"Oh, Jubei! You've turned into a lady killer after such a short while, I'm jealous."

Jubei knelt down before Kazuki. "May I have this dance?"

Kazuki gave Jubei his hand. Toshiki looked on with pain as the happy couple danced. Really, they were born for each other. He tried to reminisce the feeling of Kazuki's soft hand in his. He smiled painfully to himself, not noticing that tears are slowly flowing down on his cheeks.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Kazuki. I've been dying to see you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Jubei. But I've got some bad news."

"It's Saizou, isn't it? Florencias told me already. I'm going to help with your job."

"I love you. You just care so much for me."

"And so I do. I love you, too, more than anything." Jubei took out a bouquet of flowers and gave them to Kazuki. "I can't find flowers as lovely as you are, I'm sorry; but please accept them anyway."

"You've become even sweeter, Jubei. Thank you, these are lovely."

_This is the time._ Jubei held the black velvet ring box tightly in his fist.

"Kazuki."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**So I guess I made a lot of you happy with Jubei's comeback, but it's so heartbreaking for Toshiki to be in tears, right? Well, I actually felt very guilty for doing that, so I've decided to make a fic for Toshiki, where he would have his well-deserved happy ending. But it won't happen any time soon coz school would be starting. Anyway, this could be the second to the last chapter of a story so dear to me. I've actually thought of canceling this coz of a sudden, and I should say, great lack of reviews, which led me to thinking I'm starting to bore everyone, and the story isn't good enough. But still, a couple of readers have reviewed, and I just can't say no to them. I've learned a lot of things in my journey as a fan fiction writer, one of which is that no matter how few the people who support your fic are, it's enough for you to continue your story. Many or not, there are those who look forward to the next chapter. You can't just stop because you lack reviews. I love you guys, and though I still have a chapter or two remaining, I want to say goodbye early for now.**

"Jubei…"

"I want to spend my whole life just being by your side, loving you, protecting you. I've decided on this for a very long time, Kazuki. I've been with you for as long as I can remember, and all I want now is for our togetherness to last forever. I know it's a lifetime commitment. It's hard to decide, but I know I've made the best decision in my life. I want to marry you. I want us to be together forever. I hope you want so, too."

Kazuki was fit to burst with happiness. He wrapped his arms on Jubei's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. It was the happiest day of his life.

"Yes, Jubei. I'll marry you. I want to be with you forever."

Jubei lifted Kazuki from the ground, turned round and round, and shouted with joy. Kazuki was going to marry him. He'll love him all the days of his life. He'll protect him all the days of his life. Kazuki smiled sweetly as Jubei slid the ring on his finger. All his dreams came true at that moment. That night, they were sure that they are the happiest people on earth.

Toshiki watched the couple from a corner. He, on the other hand, was the loneliest person that moment. His heart broke repeatedly as he looked at those happy faces. He dried his eyes and walked out of the room. Kazuki was not for him, is not for him, and will never be for him. Before he realized it, he was again crying his eyes out.

The couple headed for the hotel after the grand party ended. They were so happy, they did not notice Toshiki was missing. They laid down on the bed and slept together. That was the happiest night of their lives.

( Three days later…)

"Good luck, Kazuki. You've come so far. I know you'll win and accomplish the job. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jubei. After this, we'll return to Japan and get married. I'm hoping that we could bring Saizou along as well."

"If that happens, I'll have an additional rival once again. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Toshiki around these days."

"Yes, I don't see him as well. Poor Toshiki, we were too happy, we didn't think of how he would feel."

"Don't worry about that."

"Toshiki!"

"Uryu."

" I'm happy for both of you. You deserve each other. I won't get anything if I just sit around and pity myself, won't I? And I'm happy enough that I didn't lose Kazuki to just any guy. At least I have my pride."

"Thank you, Toshiki."

"And for this, I deserve to be the best man, don't I?" Toshiki reached out his hand.

"Yes. We won't have just anyone for best man. It has to be you." Jubei reached his hand out and shook Toshiki's. Kazuki smiled at the sight.

"Oh, you're talking about a wedding? Am I not invited?" It was Akabane. The three felt as if they've been frozen. What a thing to say.

"Ms. Kazuki Fuchoin, it's time for you to take the ramp. Prepare yourself." It was a staff.

"Okay, I'll do that." Kazuki headed for the left side of the stage. Then something caught his eye. Akiko Shroyuki was talking to a bespectacled young man. That man was Saizou Tofuuin. Kazuki felt his stomach turn. Jubei and Toshiki saw him as well, and both followed Kazuki to the left side.

"Saizou…"Kazuki whispered. Saizou's head turned to him.

"Oh, if it isn't for the Prince of Fear. It's been a long time." Saizou flashed a toothy smile, a smile Kazuki knew too well. Except now, it became chillingly evil to his eyes.

"You know her, Saizou-kun?" Akiko asked.

"Of course, I do. She's a relative of mine. I didn't expect to see her in here." He turned his head to Kazuki. "You still look unbelievably beautiful, darling."

"Tofuuin Saizou." Jubei called. Toshiki looked at him with disbelief.

"Hey, my old buddies! Kakei, Uryu, you've both gotten a tad more macho! It's a reunion, isn't it? We should go eat at a fancy place later."

Kazuki wanted to ask him a lot of questions. He opened his mouth to do so.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, a beautiful lady of twenty, her face framed with luscious long locks of brown hair, her eyes a mirror of softness and genuine emotion! Behold, Kazuki Fuchoin!"

Kazuki climbed to the ramp before he could utter a question. He gracefully walked around the ramp as the audience cheered. Ginji and Ban were swaying there usual banners.

"Go, Kazuki! Go, Kazuki! YOU BRING SEXY BACK! WE LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!" They were now cheering with Emishi. Shido was also holding a banner. He smiled to himself. These people are his valued friends, and he would do anything and everything to be certain that nothing will happen to them.

After strutting at the ramp, Kazuki sat beside Jubei and thought of Saizou.

"I wonder what happened to him all those days we thought he died."

"He was a friend before. We'll make sure he becomes a friend again."

"He should be the other best man for your wedding. I won't accept anyone else to be in line with me for your best man other than him."

"We won't, too."

(One hour later)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've seen three beautiful ladies dominate this ramp earlier. All three are undeniably beautiful. All three are fit to be called top models. But only one could be Japan's Top Model."

Jubei looked at Kazuki from the audience. _A most beautiful sight to see._ Kazuki smiled at Jubei and Toshiki, and looked sadly at Saizou.

"The second runner-up is…"

Kazuki took a deep breath. _It would be me._

"…Miss Megumi Misato!"

The crowds roared with cheers. Megumi smiled at her fans.

"Congratulations, Miss Megumi Misato. Now for Japan's Top Model…"

_That's me._ Akiko took a step forward and smiled.

"Congratulations, Japan's Top Model…"

Saizou smiled slyly.

"…Ms. KAZUKI FUCHOIN!" Kazuki couldn't believe his ears. Akiko was taken aback. The audience cheered loudly. Jubei and Toshiki stood up and applauded. Akiko was very angry, but gave Kazuki a hug for the cameras to see. Kazuki was very stunned.

(That evening)

"The whole Japan's Next Top Model crew will eat out tonight. We all hope that the Top Model will join us." The director congratulated Kazuki. Kazuki agreed to jon the dinner.

They prepared to go out when it started raining hard. The crew was forced to postpone the dinner.

"Why not just celebrate in here?" Akiko suggested. _That way, I can drug your drink and say you committed suicide after you die. Then I'll be Japan's Top Model, sucker!_

Kazuki saw this as a chance to get the drug supply back to the Nihon Secret Services and Crime Analysis. He agreed to have dinner.

Midnight struck and the crew went home. Except for Akiko, who stayed to chat with Kazuki. She bought him an expensive espresso and put the drug into his drink. Kazuki did not see this, and did not think about what the espresso may contain. He wanted the dinner to end and get the supply back. He drank the espresso. _Bye, bye, Top Model!_


	15. Chapter 15

The Finale

**The Finale**

**Guys, this is the last chapter of the fanfiction, Japan's Next Top Model: Kazuki Undercover. I'd like to take this chance to again thank all the readers of this fic, who also happen to be the writers I truly respect. Minty Flake, dear, since this story began, you never failed to give me a review. Manabishi, Watcher 109, Howls Princess Loves Edward Roy, Ladyasile, Hitomisure, Yaoichoco, Gwendal's Wife, Pyromaniac Kitty, thank you very, very much. And Manabishi, I'm not mad at you. I'll be saying good bye for now, since I'll be quite busy as a high school sophomore, and I'll also be writing an original story which my relatives requested from me. But if ever I have some leisure time, I can always publish new fics. Thank you very much once again. You made this fic such an unforgettable part of my life. I love you all.**

"Akiko-san, this is a great tasting drink. Tell me, what is it called?" Kazuki had already finished the full cup of drugged espresso. Still, he was in front of Akiko, and very much alive.

_How could this be? Why doesn't she die? This can't be. THIS CAN'T BE!_ Akiko's mind was screaming with anger. Kazuki was still alive. She already drugged him.

"Akiko dear, surprised why the Prince of Fear hasn't died yet?" a voice was heard. Saizou Tofuuin had entered the dining area. He was followed by Jubei and Toshiki.

"Saizou, Jubei, Toshiki…"

"Kazuki, are you alright?" Jubei asked his wife-to-be. Kazuki nodded, but asked in confusion, "Saizou, are you not suppose to help Akiko?"

"Well, Prince of Fear, I've played traitor before, and I didn't hesitate to play the part again. And I was hoping you know me well enough to realize that whenever I play the traitor, I use it for my advantage, and I use that part to protect you. I'm pretty hurt, majesty, you don't even know your true friend."

"Saizou…"

"Enough of that sentimental speech! It's too late! She drank the drug! She's going to die!"

"Sorry to ruin your little fantasy, Akiko dear. The drug you've put in there, it's nothing but colored water. Kazuki's not going to die, silly."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" she was about to run out of the dining area, when countless strands of strings tied up her whole body. It was Kazuki.

"Do you think I've forgotten how you've killed Kazumi? I won't allow you to do that again."

"Do you think I've neglected to bring backup? Sorry, I'm not really a forgetful person!" Suddenly, about a dozen armed men came running to the dining area. One almost shot Toshiki. The three protectors fought Akiko's army, while Kazuki guarded Akiko with his strings. When all the armed men were finished off, Kazuki and his three protectors went out to take Akiko to Florencias.

"Congratulations, Kazuki, dear. You've accomplished your undercover mission."

"Thank you, Florencias-san. But how about the drug supply?"

"Of course, I've taken care of everything. How can you not trust a professional transporter like me?" Akabane smiled his creepy smile. "In return, I would like to attend your wedding, Thread Master."

"That's fine with me. Is that okay with you, Jubei?"

"It is, as long as you don't flirt with my bride."

Kazuki gave a soft giggle and turned to Saizou. "How were you able to get your hands on the drug supply?"

"Oh, that? Easy. Akiko's supplier, a number one drug lord, died not long ago. That man took me in as his right hand man. Before he died, he told me to send Akiko the drugs whenever she tells me to, so that's what I did. But one day, while I was watching Akiko on TV, I saw you there as well. I was really worried that she might want to use the drug on you. And so I told Ayame Sohma to take the drug away, and when he did, Akiko asked for another bottle. That's when I sent her the bottle of fake drug. I'm glad you're okay."

"You do so many things to protect me, don't you Saizou? Thank you very much. You're a true friend."

"And that means I'm invited to your wedding, am I not?"

"Of course. I won't take any other man for best man other than you and Toshiki. It's good you came back in time for our wedding."

The reunited friends laughed together happily.

(5 months later)

"Kazu-chan, you're so beautiful!"

"What nerve you have to wear a backless gown! Anyway, it's your day. You should flaunt it." Ban smiled slyly.

"Thread Master, you look stunningly beautiful. It seems like I won't be able to take my eyes off you for the whole wedding." Akabane commented.

"Jubei told you not to flirt with his bride, didn't he? Stop it, Akabane-san."

"You're so flawless, Kazuki-san! I'm so envious!" Natsumi gushed.

"Well, since it's your wedding day, I will not try to outstand the bride, won't I? Hevn told Kazuki.

"You really like cross-dressing, even at the most important day of your life." Himiko said.

Toshiki and Saizou came into the room. "Wow, Prince! You're so sexy! You look more like a princess!"

"You're very beautiful, Kazuki," Toshiki looked at Kazuki with slightly teary eyes. "If he hurts you or makes you cry, you can always come to me. I'll take care of you."

"You honestly think my brother can do such cruel things to Kazuki? I don't think he can." Before Toshiki's eyes appeared Sakura, wearing a baby pink halter, high heels, and minimal makeup. Toshiki found himself blushing. "Beautiful."

Saizou, who obviously noticed the scene, began to hum a love song. "This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. But how will your bro accept, this feeling for you? This start of something new…"

"STOP THAT, SAIZOU!" Toshiki hit Saizou's head and his face turned scarlet. "Don't mind him, Sakura. He's just joking around."

"But all jokes are half-meant, aren't they?" Sakura smiled sweetly, "You look splendid, Toshiki." Toshiki blushed even more.

"Lucky blonde, ain't he?" Saizou said to himself. "Oh well, my time will come as well…" And it came. Clayman walked into the room, all made up and dressed in the same halter as Sakura. "Hey, who says he's the only one who can be lucky?"

The wedding was a very joyful occasion, particularly for Jubei and Kazuki. Now they are officially Mr. and Mrs. Jubei Kakei. Really, it was the most important day of their lives. Everyone was happy. Toshiki and Saizou both found a start of something new. And it was also the start of a new life for the happy couple. But it can't start without a few surprises.

(After the wedding…)

"Congratulations, Kazuki. I know you'll be happy." Shido greeted.

"Someday soon, we're expecting to be invited to your wedding, Beast Master." Jubei extended out a hand. Shido and Madoka blushed.

"He'll still have to wait-" Before Kazuki could finish, he felt sick to his stomach and made a run to the bathroom. Jubei, alarmed, followed him.

"Gee, honeymoon didn't even start yet and they already have a new addition to their family. The needle wielder sure is fast."

(In the bathroom…)

"Do you feel alright Kazuki?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"You're so pale."

"I've been feeling like this for the last four days, so I went for a check-up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. We're just going to have our baby."

Jubei was dumbfounded. But after a few seconds, he lifted Kazuki from the ground and went out exclaiming, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!"

Everybody was happy for the couple. And everybody was happy on that day. Though the following days may not be as happy, Kazuki and Jubei's love always gave them a reason to feel glad. You've witness my story of these two people and their true love. They did not live happily ever after. Why? Because of their true love. True love does not have a happy ending; true love is never-ending.

But this story ends here. And thank you, reader, for supporting it till the end.


End file.
